


a very odd, hard to articulate way

by jackthesnacc



Category: DC Universe Online, DCU, Harley Quinn: The Animated Series
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of Past Abuse, btw harley quinn the animated series is SO GOOD, frank the plant is my favourite character, kind of? no specifics, this user is certified anti-joker!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackthesnacc/pseuds/jackthesnacc
Summary: Harley botches a heist and Pam is there for her.Joker sucks! We been knew!Honestly if you expect me to beta my fics that's on you.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn
Comments: 29
Kudos: 427





	a very odd, hard to articulate way

Pacing back and forth, Pamela Isley worried her bottom lip between her teeth. Harley had left with her new crew _hours_ ago for a simple stick-up at Gotham National Bank. “Don’tcha worry, Pammy!” Harley had said as she walked out the door, “45 minutes tops!”

’45 minutes my ass!’ Pamela thought, sitting on her couch, then standing back up to pace again.

“Jesus Christ, Pam! You’ll wear a fuckin’ hole in the carpet!” Frank yelled from his planter, wide mouth booming his voice across the room.

“Excuse the fuck out of me, Frank! How dare I worry about my best friend!” Pam shot back, not breaking her stride.

Before Frank could fire back a witty retort, the sound of the front door opening then closing with a loud slam shook the botanist out of her worried daze. Standing in her doorway, disheveled and clearly pissed off, was Gotham’s Queen of Crime, Harley Quinn, looking suspiciously empty-handed.

“Where the fuck have you been?!” Ivy scolded, running over to inspect her best friend, ensuring that there were no life-threatening injuries. Thankfully any blood on Harley didn’t belong to her.

Well, not thankful for the person who the blood belonged too, but that wasn’t important right now.

“Pammy! You wouldn’t have guessed, but Gotham PD actually responded to a 911 call? When did they start pulling that shit?” Harley yelled, clearly agitated.

“And by ‘pulling that shit’ you mean doing their job? Stopping bank robberies is sort of in the job description. Especially around here.” Pam deadpanned, leading Harley to the bathroom to help her wash the viscera off of herself.

“You know what I mean! Since when did they actually respond to my shit? We were in there not 5 minutes before cops showed up. I’ve spent the last 4 hours in the drunk tank! Can you believe it? Thankfully I was able to sweet-talk the one guard.” Harley explained, letting the redhead clean her off and bandage the superficial scrapes on her face.

“You do know that leaving the Joker meant leaving his protection too? I don’t know about you but I haven’t been paying off any cops recently. Those were all on his payroll. You really should have thought about that.” The botanist chastised, cleaning up the first aid kit and giving Harley another once-over.

All of a sudden, Harley reeled away from Pamela, pulling her legs to her chest while sitting on the sink. She began to shake slightly, tears starting to fall down her face.

“I-I-I’m so s-s-sorry Pammy. I didn’t m-m-mean to forget. I’ll be better, I promise.” She said, voice quiet and shaky.

“Harley-“ Ivy said calmly, reaching a hand out to touch her arm. Harley flinched, almost falling off of the counter. Ivy pulled her hand back, settling for placing it beside Harley. “Harley, honey, it’s fine. We’ll regroup and try again in a month. Don’t worry about it.”

“A-are you sure? I really fucked this one up Pammy. I understand if you want me to leave-“ Harley started, unfolding herself and moving off of the surface. 

“Where would you get that idea? You had one bad job, that doesn’t mean I don’t want you here. Harley-“ She grabbed the blonde’s arm, rubbing a soothing thumb against her skin. “I’m serious. It was one mistake. I promise I’m not mad.”

Harley wiped the tears from her face, smudging her make-up in the process.

“Why don’t you take a shower, we can talk after.” Pamela suggested, grabbing towels from under the counter. Harley nodded silently, moving to turn on the water. Pam left the room, sitting on the couch and waiting.

“You know, you really should tell her how you feel. As much as I hate the idea of having to be here for that.” Frank said, waving his leaves dramatically.

“Shut up before I put you outside.” Pamela replied, staring forward.

She noticed a photo on her coffee table. The same photo she showed Harley all those weeks ago. Her and Harley at Arkham, back when Harley was still Harleen. She picked the photo up, reminiscing about those first few months of their friendship. Pamela had never told Harley, but she had fallen for her almost immediately. Nobody had ever tried to understand her before Harley, and she had been gone on this girl since then.

Pam heard the shower turn off, and sat patiently on her couch until Harley emerged from the bathroom, face clean and hair damp. She walked down the hallway into Pam’s guest room, where she got dressed and walked back into the living room, sitting on the other end of the couch. Pamela was hurt that Harley sat so far away, but didn’t want to force her to do anything she wasn’t comfortable with right now.

“Harls, we should really talk about what happened in there.” Pam started, resisting the urge to cross her arms.

“I’m really sorry Pammy. It was just instinct. Whenever I would fuck up a heist with - him - he’d, well, make sure I didn’t make that mistake again. If you know what I mean.” Harley explained, hands playing with a loose string on the knee of her sweatpants. She had resumed the earlier position on the end of the couch, with her knees pressed against her chest and not making eye contact.

“Oh, Harley. Honey I’m so sorry.” Pam whispered, subconsciously sliding closer to her friend, heartbroken.

“It’s not your fault. I know you’d never do that, I just got scared. You’re such a good friend to me. I really don’t deserve you. He’d always say that.” Harley shrugged, tears falling from her eyes silently.

Pamela’s blood boiled. It was no secret that she hated the Joker.

She _**REALLY**_ fucking hated the Joker.

But this was the last straw.

“I’m going to fucking kill him.” She said, teeth clenched, and began to stand up.

“Pammy, please don’t. I’m fine. Seriously.” Harley stood, grabbing her arms and holding her friend in place. “You make me feel safe. Safer then I’ve ever been. I know you’d never let anything bad happen to me, and that means so much to me.”

The two women stood in that living room, looking in each other’s eyes. Slowly, Harley began to move her mouth closer to Pamela’s, softly touching their lips together. Pam let out a surprised noise as Harley pulled away, blushing and biting her bottom lip.

“I hope that was okay. I’ve been waiting to do that for years. I love you, Pammy.” Harley whispered, eyes betraying the hope that her best friend felt the same way.

Without answering, the redhead placed her hand gently against Harley’s neck, and pulled her back to her hungry mouth, deepening the kiss and placing her other hand on the jester’s waist. Harley’s hands instantly came to either side of Pamela’s neck, and they kissed for what felt like hours, only breaking due to the lack of oxygen.

“I love you too, Harls.”

.

.

.

.

“FUCKING FINALLY!”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact my self esteem relies solely on kudos and comments so like help a girl out.
> 
> If Harlivy isn't endgame in the Harley Quinn series I'll LOSE IT.
> 
> Check my other stuff out maybe? Or don't. I'm not your mom I can't tell you what to do.


End file.
